


Go (until they cut me off)

by Racethewind_10



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Trish Alex and Claire drink and toast to the idiots they're in love with, ladies drinking, people who love superheroes anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racethewind_10/pseuds/Racethewind_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish Walker doesn’t have a lot of friends but as she downs another shot, she makes a silent vow she’s keeping these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go (until they cut me off)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Trancer - Alex Danvers, Trish Walker and Claire Temple meet in a bar to discuss the dumbass superheroes in their lives, and why they can't stop loving them. It ended up just being about these ladies drinking and being friends.

Trish usually buys. “Least I can do since I’m the one who still gets royalties.” 

Alex protests and buys once in a while since the DEO as a (sort of) secret part of the DoD has terrible pay but great benefits, she can splurge sometimes.

Claire is a pragmatist. “I had to convince Jessica to go in for a CT scan last week. You’re definitely buying.” No one argues with her. Alex might appreciate the struggle to get someone with superpowers to listen to common sense, but Trish has a very vested interest in Claire Temple and if dropping a hundred bucks on decent liquor keeps Jessica whole and alive for one more week, Trish considers the price cheap.

Besides she actually, kind of really, likes? Claire?

This isn’t a surprise because of any internalized sexist crap, Trish likes other women – her mother’s best attempts to destroy any potential friendship or support Trish might ever have had notwithstanding – but Trish’s first priority is keeping Jess safe. It’s ridiculous, she knows that. Rationally, Jessica is the one with the superpowers. But Trish’s emotional wounds healed – scarred, but clean – with distance from her mother, time, and expensive therapy. How do you begin to heal when no therapist with any kind of degree would ever believe that you were mind controlled, raped repeatedly (and worse, controlled into enjoying it) and made to kill an innocent woman. There’s no metaphor for “my free will was stripped from me and I did horrible things that led me to binge drink and undervalue my own life.”

Jess is the one still walking around with gaping emotional damage.

So yeah, Patricia Walker is fucking protective of Jessica Jones. She’d liked Luke too and that had turned into a mess (yes, more than a little bit Jessica’s fault, no, Trish doesn’t fucking care. She’s the best friend her job is to be biased). But damn she likes Claire Temple. Sharp as a scalpel with a dry wit like an aged scotch, Claire is just easy to be around and before Trish knows it they’re toasting to crazy jobs and shitty bosses and Jessica freaking Jones

“And that thing she does with her tongue” Claire adds with a smirk, downing a shot of expensive vodka like she means it.

Trish chokes.

“What, she never did that thing?” Claire’s obviously teasing, dark eyes sparkling as she pours herself another but Trish feels the damning heat of a blush on her cheeks. Fuck.

“Oh shit, Walker, you want her to do that thing with her tongue!” Alex – already several shots down – chimes in laughing. Alex and Trish were probably predestined to be soul mates or whatever new-agey spiritual connection shit you happen to believe in.  The mommy issues vibe wafting off Alex alone would have been like catnip to Trish, but yet there’s something so adorably _sweet_ about Alex. She’s not nearly as bitter and jaded as Trish would have guessed. Plus the whole “being in love with your foster sister who’s a superhero” thing… They understand each other. “I can’t believe you haven’t dragged her into bed yet.” Alex sips at her drink but she’s not looking at Trish and there’s a downward tilt to her smile, a distance in her eyes.

This is a common occurrence when the three women at the table share a singular problem – sometimes it’s easier just to hide behind the pretense you’re talking to someone else.

“Fuck, Trish I don’t know if I’m impressed by your willpower or depressed that you’re an idiot,” Claire shakes her head, sipping at the vodka cranberry that’s materialized at her elbow (Trish likes this place. The waitstaff are excellent).

“Seriously,” Alex adds. “Even I’ve seen the way Jessica looks at you. She loves you, Trish.” The words start out teasing and light, but that _one_ , that one word falls like a stone in a clear pond, unending ripples spreading out to destroy the calm surface. Alex’ expression crumples a little and the table gets silent.

“I’m sorry,” Alex offers, guilt heavy on her tongue. “That wasn’t fair.” But Trish just shakes her head.

“It was, actually.” Raising her shot glass she looks at Alex, too much understanding reflected back at her. Claire’s expression isn’t any less pained. She may not be in love with Jessica, but she’s talked about – or around – Matt enough that the other women know damn well there’s real feelings there.

“To loving heroes who just think they have to protect you,” Trish says.

All three women raise their glasses and drink.

“So wait, what is the tongue thing,” Alex asks, lips pulling up into something that’s trying hard to be a mischievous smile. Maybe it’s a weak attempt, but Trish appreciates it all the same.

She smacks Alex on the arm though, because it made Claire almost choke, but it’s good. They’re laughing again and Claire is blushing and this thing between them has started to mean more than the “People Who Love Superheroes Anonymous” support group. The conversation moves to sex in general (or the lack thereof) and then Trish watches Claire and Alex talk about field medicine and it’s good. It’s people who understand there’s pain you can’t see and can’t talk about with anyone else. It’s the difficulty of loving people who are terrified of being weak and terrified of losing you and so they push you away.

But it’s also booze and girl talk and Trish taking them to a spa one day and Trish and Alex teaching Claire some self-defense moves. It’s a different kind of safety and support.

It’s friendship.

Trish Walker doesn’t have a lot of friends but as she downs another shot, she makes a silent vow she’s keeping these two.

 

 

Fin


End file.
